


everything i need i get from you

by dadlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationship Mentioned, Alternate Universe, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pining Harry, Pining Louis, Punk Louis, This is DUMB, i dont know what this is, thats all i know, theres, theres a lot of feelings, theyre both dumb for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadlouis/pseuds/dadlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where louis has lots of tattoos and works in a record store and harry is just really great and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is. my writing sucks i know. im working on it i swear.
> 
> title is taken from One Direction's i want to write you a song.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction, nor any of the people involved in this story. This is a work of fiction. I do not have a beta to read over my work so any and all mistakes you find are my own and if you find any it would be greatly appreciated if you were to point them out to me.
> 
> i would also like to mention that throughout this fic there are mentions of a past abusive relationship. none physical but all emotional and mental.

If you were to ask Louis why he was walking down the street at six in the morning (an ungodly hour honestly, he was supposed to be _sleeping in_ ) juggling two cups of coffee on a box of records most definitely _not_ grumbling to himself, he'd simply say it's because he's a damn good friend and also because Nick Fucking Grimshaw thinks it's okay to just not show up to work without a notice in advance, therefore, forcing those who were not supposed to be working to show up instead ( _again, honestly_ ) but here he is bringing coffee along with the requested box of records for his co-worker and mate, Niall who asked him to come into work on short notice. (and seriously fuck Grimshaw)

Louis arrives at the record store; Cowell's Records. It was a very quaint place not too big but not too small. They had a somewhat wide selection of music ranging from old classics to hard metal and blues. Although if Louis was being honest the shop's music selections were heavily influenced by him and his co-workers so there was an imbalance between the genres.

He walks in and puts the box of records on the counter next to the till.

"Tommo!" exclaimed Niall popping up from behind the counter smiling upon his arrival.

What.

He's greeted by his odd Irish friend, Niall, who seems to have not been hit with dreadful news this morning unlike Louis as he's humming to an Arctic Monkeys song playing through the store. He's known Niall since before he decided to drop out of law school to go study art (which is still the best decision he's made in his life so far).

Niall basically runs the shop because Simon is hardly ever around being extremely busy with other work. When he first started working here he was nineteen and he always questioned how in the hell was it that Simon knew everything that went on here. Three years later and he still doesn't understand. Naturally, he suspected there were cameras unless Niall was relaying his every move to their boss, which _c'mon_. He searched three bloody days for those secret cameras and gave up when he turned empty.

Simon returned later that week to check in making sure everything was in order and said,"You won't find any cameras, Tomlinson, there aren't any." Niall laughed loudly as he watched Louis' expression change from really confused to possibly even more confused.

He left it at that.

Louis hands the blond boy his coffee. "Morning Ni." He mumbles into his foam cup leaning against the dark counter, Niall beside him looking through the records in the box.

Louis watches as two girls walk in right then moving towards the left orange wall covered in framed and signed vinyl covers. The opposite wall painted blue was floor to ceiling covered in posters from various music genres. The front counter with the till against the left wall towards the middle.

"Sorry you had to come in so early mate, Grimmy didn't come in and I already tried ringing him. Thanks for working short notice I have to head out and run some errands soon." He said looking up from the box over at him with a grimace.

"It's cool man." Louis gave him a reassuring grin.

He got over it, he decided it was better than being miserable at home in loneliness while his flatmate, Liam, moped around because of some row he got in with his girlfriend. As much of a good friend Louis is and tries to be Liam was quite depressing to be around at the moment.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything anyway." Louis said waving is hand dismissively.

He set his coffee down and clapped his hands together loudly saying, "What are my duties today captain?" quickly standing at attention legs together hands at his side, chin up. Niall held in a snort.

"You're just putting away a shit ton of vinyls I picked up."

"I think you mean that I picked up. Did you not see me juggle that in here?" Louis retorted. Niall laughed shaking his head at him before walking to the back room to do god knows what.

The two girls from earlier had migrated closer towards the metal section of the shop which was closer to the front where Louis stood. He doubted these girls were going to buy anything from that section if their Uggs and press-on nails were anything to go by. Although he really shouldn't judge. Louis had tattoos covering his arms, chest, and neck. Piercings through his eyebrow, lip, ears, and nose that he occasionally wore, along the black kohl he sometimes wears that rims his blue eyes.

Louis notices the girls glancing over at him while he works giggling every so often, one with long vibrant blue hair and the other with shoulder length blonde hair. He gives them a curious look wondering if there's something wrong with him.

He put on trousers this morning. He remembered this time.

Is there something on his face?

His dick isn't out.

Why in the hell are they staring at him?

Louis shrugs going back to his work.

"Headin' out mate see ya later!" Niall shouts walking out the door waving taking his coffee with him.

Louis glances up at him shouting back a reply as one of the girls, the one with blonde shoulder length hair, walks up to him.

"Hey, could tell me where the like Justin Bieber and Lady Gaga stuff is?" She says twirling her hair in her hand looking up at him.

Louis looks are her confused, "I don't really think we've got that here love,"

She bites her lip.

"You could check the pop section," he tries helpfully. "but it's pretty sparse."

The girl tucks her hair behind her ears, "Like not even One Direction?" She tries again.

Louis shakes his head no. The girl stands there looking at him and Louis stared back expectantly, waiting for her to say something.

She doesn't say anything. He chuckles nervously.

"Um...did you need anything else or.." he trails off, feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh! No, no thanks!" She walks back to her friend hurriedly.

Okay. Well, that wasn't weird at all, Louis thinks turning back to organizing the vinyls, the girls talking behind him in rushed whispers. Louis didn't plan on working here for the rest of his life. He has been here for fours years already, which is quite a while, to be honest, but he wanted to be a tattoo artist.

He loves art in general and uses it to express himself. When he paints or draws or sculpts he puts all he has into it wanting it to be his best work. He takes inspiration from everything he can whether it be people, events or places.

He uses the ink on his body to express himself and has drawn all his own tattoos and wants to tattoo other people, and maybe own a tattoo shop if he's lucky. He wants to share his talents with others one day hopefully through tattooing.

He walks back to the till, bored of working already and begins to play on his phone. The bell rings and he sees the two girls walk out.

He is playing a very intense game of Flappy Bird when he hears the bell on the door ring again, signaling that someone has entered. He looks up quickly to see who it is and back down at his phone only to look up again and look at the boy who just walked in, hardly registering the sound of the bird falling, ending his game.

The first thing he notices is his hair. It's hard to miss, it's brown and it's so long and curly just past his shoulders. And his legs. _God, his legs_. They look like they go on forever, clad in his tight black jeans. He's wearing a loose white t-shirt and sweater with converse, and he's absolutely beautiful.

Louis' eyes trail to the boy's face and notices he's staring back him and shuffling on his feet. Louis looks away quickly realizing he was staring like a creep. Great. He looks back at the boy and he smiles at him nodding his head hello at him. The boy sends him a small smile back before moving forward and begins flipping through records.

Louis almost face-plants into the counter. How embarrassing.

He's absolutely stunning Louis thinks to himself, looking back down at his phone finally realizing he lost his intense game of Flappy Bird and the cute boy with the long legs probably thinks he's such a creep for checking him out so openly. This time he _does_ faceplant into the counter.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i mention all mistakes are my own so if you find any sorry?

There's an ache in Louis' forehead and nose from smashing his face in the counter when Louis hears the door's bell go off again. He hears Niall before he sees him.

"Y'alright mate?"

"Yeah m'fine," Louis mumbles, he lifts his head off the counter sitting back up, "Done already?"

"Nah gonna head out again soon just thought I-Hey!" Niall says suddenly.

Louis looks around wondering what in the hell his idiot friend is yelling about. His mouth falls open as he watches the blond walk over to the only other person in the shop; Legs (it's a new nickname he's thought up), throwing an arm around his shoulder saying something to make Legs throw his head back in laughter.

Wait, how does Niall even know this boy? How is he friends with seemingly everyone on this planet?

Niall claps him on the back and starts to walk back towards where Louis is now standing behind the counter. As he closer to Louis, Louis grips his the blond by the arm and pulls him over getting close to his face.

"You know Legs?" Louis says hurriedly in a hushed voice, eyes slightly manic.

"Legs?" Niall says confused. What is he on about? Who the hell is Legs? Has his best mate finally gone insane?

The older boy's eyes widen when he realizes what he's said. They both look down at where Louis is gripping Niall's arm and back up at each other. Louis looks quickly over to the boy with the curly hair only to find him looking back with a very sad face. Looks away again.

_What?_

Louis takes a step back releasing Niall's arm quickly and coughs. He musses his hair stumbling through his next sentence. He tries to stay quiet but remain loud enough so Niall hears him.

"I meant to say, owhay oday youyay owknay atthay oybay," Louis looks at the blond intently, "overyay erethay?"

He sends a small prayer that the idiot will get the message and stay quiet, but instead he just gets a long blank stare in return from the boy. Oh god.

Why did he choose to say that in Pig Latin? Why didn't he just whisper it?

Legs coughs, was he not quiet enough? Oh God.

Well it's time to consider a new life and new name. He better put in his two weeks notice now.

"Oh! Do you mean Harry?" Niall says none too loudly, cocking his thumb towards the boy in question. Harry looks over at the mention of his name.

Or he could just, you know, die? Yeah, that sounds a lot better right about now.

❁

Harry is having a good morning. He's always been a morning person though so it's always pretty great actually, now that he thinks about it. Harry suspects he's simply happier all the time now, morning or night, now that he's beginning to become his own person, and is more comfortable in his own skin unlike before.

He's done his morning yoga, tried his new herbal tea that he bought the other day, and he's also pretty excited to try out a new healthy recipe he's found.

He is now headed for a record shop one of his friends recommended he go to since he still can't find a certain vinyl he has been hunting down.

His job at the bakery doesn't do him much, but he saves up enough to get by and splurge when he wants to.

He's in his second year of university still unsure of what he wants to pursue. He's currently taking the basic classes required, but he's promised himself he will know what he wants to do before the end of the year... hopefully.

Harry walks towards the shop passing two girls. One with wildly, cool colored hair, he thinks he would like to dye his hair it'd be kinda cool he thinks. He doesn't have the guts though and it probably wouldn't look nearly as cool as hers.

He shrugs it off reaching for the door handle of the record store.The bell ringing as he pushes through. He stops at the entry to take the shop in, his eyes stopping on the boy (man?) behind the counter.

He has tattoos all up both arms and some peeking out his shirt up his neck so he probably has them on his chest as well.

Harry sucks in a breath as the boy looks up at him quickly, doing a double take.

Their eyes meet and wow his eyes are blue. He has an eyebrow, lip, and septum piercing, and really fit. He's got these high sharp cheekbones and thin lips, and the cutest nose Harry has ever seen, and okay Harry should probably stop checking him out now.

Harry shifts under his gaze hoping the boy with tattoos didn't notice, except he probably totally has because he's looking directly at him.

The boy looks away quickly probably creeped out from Harry's staring, great. He turns back again to nod his head at him and gives him a smile. A really cute smile where his eyes crinkle. Harry then smiles back struck at how fit this boy is and Harry can feel his crush already forming.

Harry ducks his head, blush hot on his face moving forward starting to carefully flip through vinyls. His mind wanders back to the boy again wondering if he works here alone.

He hears a thudding sound and looks quickly in the direction of the counter where the tattooed boy is sitting with his phone in his hands and his face on the counter top, and okay?

Should he ask if he's alright?

Before he gets a chance to, the bell at the door rings. Harry shrugs it off and resumes flipping through vinyls when he hears voices speaking behind him. He shouldn't eavesdrop, but then he hears his a loud Hey being shouted in a familiar Irish voice and suddenly an arm is being thrown heavily over his shoulders.

"Harry? You curly headed bastard! Where've you been?" Niall says.

Harry, caught by the surprise of seeing an old friend again and his interesting greeting, throws his head back laughing loudly.

"Niall! It's so good to see you," Harry says happily, "what have you been up to?"

Harry and Niall knew each other during sixth form but lost contact throughout the years. He was glad to see him again he had always remembered Niall being just a genuinely happy person, and a great friend.

They weren't inseparably close but close enough to want to hang out outside of school. Harry doesn't know what happened. Life? Maybe. Niall is pretty unforgettable though and he's happy to reunite with him nonetheless.

They talk briefly, the Irish boy stating he still needs to finish some things up and get going soon so they exchange numbers and agree to hang out later in the week to catch up.

He watched as Niall walked away towards the counter, and turned back towards the vinyls and moved a bit closer towards the front counter to find the certain vinyl he's been looking for. He shakes his head laughing to himself at the coincidence of seeing an old friend here.

"Legs?"

Harry looks up to see the tattooed boy with a hand around Niall's wrist faces close together.

_Oh._

Are they...dating? Harry thought Niall was straight? Well a lot can happen in a few years time, and Niall always was an open minded, free spirited kind of person.

There go Harry's chances at dating again, and it's not like he's miserable or anything but his boyfriend, Damien, of two and a half years broke up with him some time ago because he didn't want to get any more serious, and Harry did. He was sad for a while but quickly pulled himself out of it as he started to reevaluate their relationship and time together.

Damien as a boyfriend was controlling and possessive and prevented Harry from being who he really was and liking and doing the things he wanted to do. He just wasn't great, Harry doesn't know what he was thinking, or if he even was at all. It didn't matter to him anymore though because he was who wanted to be now and that's all that mattered to him.

Doesn't mean he's not bummed out that the boy he was crushing on for the past ten minutes with the cute nose and tattoos seems to be dating his childhood friend.

Harry realizes that said boy is currently staring at him and Harry is frowning at him without meaning to because dammit he's sad about losing his ten-minute crush. The tattooed boy looks away quickly and Harry looks away from the pair resuming what he was doing, eyebrows furrowed in concentration at finding this vinyl, he's a man on a mission today.

He hears hushed whispers and dusts off some of the older untouched records, dust flying everywhere. He coughs as it gets in his throat.

"Oh! Do you mean Harry?" He hears Niall say, Harry looks up tears in his eyes from coughing.

Are they talking about him? Probably not, why would they be?

The boy with tattoos hurriedly walks off into the back room and Harry watches confused.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's just being an idiot as usual," Niall responds shaking his head, "He's fine though"

Harry shrugs trusting what the guy says (he is his boyfriend after all). Harry looks back down to finally find the vinyl he was looking for. He lets out a small victory cry and goes to the front counter to pay for it and says goodbye to Niall, and heads out, back home.

And even though he probably shouldn't be, he's still thinking about the boy with tattooed seriously cute nose back at the shop.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote wayyyy more than usual. not super happy with chapter either tbh?? this was like 9 pages on word and its mostly nonsense and ot3 a lot of dialogue? anywayyyys.

"Lads what the fuck is up!" Niall shouts as he walks through the door, Louis and Liam are seated on their couch in front of the T.V.

"Niall it's too early. Please." Liam says sighing, because he's said it a million times before

"Liam isn't a Lad, Niall don't get his hopes up." Louis says instead.

Liam looks at Louis put out, the older boy pulling a cheeky grin crossing his eyes. Liam's eyebrows come together, feigning anger. 

He punches Louis' shoulder.

"Louis, I want to be a Lad!"

The tattooed boys' smile falls quickly, immediately he goes to tackle Liam. 

"No, you're not cool!"

Louis puts him in a choke hold. The other boy trying to break free from his grip.

"Go Louis!"

"Niall!"

"Sorry! Go Liam!"

Niall feeling put out, jumps on the both of them the three of them ending up in a pile on the floor.

"I love you guys." Niall says goofily, Louis' foot near his mouth and Liam's arm pushing his back in an odd way. Whose hand is on his ass?

That's how the morning starts.

❁

They're all sitting around the living room it's late in the afternoon and they're taking turns playing Fifa, various foods laid out when Niall starts talking.

"So Louis, you fancy Harry a bit." The blond says as a statement rather than a question. And like really? He thought he was being subtle.

Louis blushes despite what he really wants to do which is to smack Niall for saying anything in front of Liam. He doesn't need "Mr. Sensible" on this too.

He would probably consider Liam as his best friend and he loves him dearly, but he doesn't want to hear about how he should "be careful with this one" or whatever.

He and Liam met during their first year at university, they dormed together and they hated each other. Despite that fact they, over time, developed a weird kind of friendship, and now they live together. 

Liam looks up behind him at Louis from his seat on the floor in front of the couch next to Niall to see a blushing boy scowling at the back of Niall's head. The fucker.

"Aw! Whittle Wou has a whittle crush!" Liam says loudly nudging Louis' knee next to his head.

"Liam hush. This kind of behavior is exactly why you're not a Lad."

Niall cackles loudly saying, "Nah, don't worry 'bout it Payno. Louis didn't say a word to him."

Liam coo's loudly, "You have a crush!"

"Shut up you bean." Louis retaliates.

Liam's expression changes and he gets all concerned looking and wide-eyed, a bit like a sad puppy.

"Liam don't." Louis says warningly when he catches sight of the boy's expression. 

And yeah, there's that.

He's only ever seriously dated three people: Hannah, a girl he dated when he was about 18 but decided girls weren't really for him and she was totally cool with it (bless her), Aaron his first boyfriend not much to tell.

Most recently, a guy he dated called Zayn that didn't really end well (they don't talk about it much, it was bad for all of them).

Louis hasn't really dated that much since then. It isn't that he doesn't want to, he's a just a little wary after that last breakup. 

"Okay, but seriously. You're like my brother mate, I don't want to see you like that again."

Niall speaks up, "Neither of us do."

"Hush you're a bean, beans don't speak, or play Fifa." Louis takes the controller from Liam. They all smile despite Louis' words because yeah he's fine.

❁

Liam and Louis have switched places and Niall is currently re-telling his story of embarrassment.

He should seriously get new friends. Maybe he should just be friends with that Mary from the bakery. She wouldn't do this to him. Maybe they'll play Fifa together, maybe she'll have the new Fifa, he still has the one from last year. 

He makes a mental note to go to the bakery before work sometime this week to say hello to Mary he hasn't been to that bakery in a while. He could go for a croissant right about now.

"And he basically ran to the bathroom!" Niall cackles loudly, Liam laughing along with him.

"Wow Lou, what the hell?" Liam asks still slightly laughing.

Louis makes a goal and pauses the game turning to look at the two of them, "Have you quite finished?"

❁

It's later in the afternoon. The boys are watching Friends, limbs sprawled everywhere. Liam suddenly mutes the T.V.

"I need help."

The two boys turn to him, questioning looks on their faces.

"With Sophia." Liam says shortly.

"Of course you do," Louis says sitting up, "What'd you do?"

Liam squawks, "How do you know I did something wrong?"

Louis quirks an eyebrow at him and the boy in questions sighs in defeat.

"I think she thinks I'm going to break up with her."

Louis doesn't even want to ask. 

So he doesn't. 

Niall asks instead. 

"Liam what the hell?"

Louis nods his head.

Liam looks like a confused puppy yet again when he says, "I'm planning an anniversary surprise for her."

"Oh yeah! I remember that! That rooftop dinner in Paris thing?" Niall adds in excitedly. 

Louis pats Liam on the back. He has to admit that is proper romantic.

"Yeah that's the one! Thing is, I didn't realize I was being distant according to her, and so we had a bit of an argument because I obviously can't tell her about the surprise!"

He looks lost and sad and Louis says, "This is too much like secondary school."

"Louis I told you about this already remember?" Liam tries.

"Oh yeah that's right, I can't remember what I said though?" Louis says looking at the muted TV. Ross is shouting about something.

"No," He says flatly, "You threw a sock at me and went back to sleep."

Louis laughs lightly and nods his head once, "I did."

Liam flails his body backwards, "Help lads. What if she breaks up with me?" He wails dragging out the end of his sentence.

Previously quiet Niall puts his hands on Liam's shoulders, "You have two options: tell her about the surprise and ruin it or don't and have her be sad, but give her the best anniversary gift of her life. Don't worry about it though. Your anniversary is soon right?"

Liam nods his head eagerly, "Next week."

"Mate its fine she won't break up with you, as soon as you take her to Paris and have that dinner she'll forget all about it."

"Hopefully." Louis adds in.

Liam punches Louis' thigh in retaliation.

They pass out after that, play more Fifa, watch more TV, and that's their Sunday.

❁

When Louis wakes up Monday morning the first thing he notices is there's drool on his neck and arms around his waist.

He turns his head to see Niall. He pushes the sleeping boy away by his shoulder and gets off the ground walking towards the kitchen. He puts on the kettle and scratches his stomach idly, lids half open.

He wipes Niall's drool from his tattooed neck making a face wiping it on his joggers, and walks back to the living room to find Niall cuddling into Liam.

He nudges Liam and Niall awake with his foot knowing they have work or at least Liam does because he's pretty sure Niall makes his own hours. (He also maybe tried to put his toe in Niall's nose as payback for the drool but...details.)

He leaves them on the floor and decides get ready earlier than usual since he wants to go to that bakery before work. He walks into the bathroom and looks in the mirror. He changes his lip ring, and puts in his eyebrow and ear piercings.

He lines his waterline with the black kohl, his eyes watering. He mutters a curse blinking away a few tears.

He finishes getting ready and puts on his black slip on vans that have definitely seen better days. He walks back into the living room to see Liam walking out of the shower and Niall eating cereal. He decides to forgo his morning tea since he'll be going to the bakery.

Louis walks over to the door shouting a goodbye to Liam.

"See ya later at work today?" Louis asks hand on the door knob.

"Yeah! I'll be there." Niall shovels more cereal into his mouth, and he walks out the door. 

❁

Louis pulls up in front of a small bakery he used to frequent. He walks into the small quaint building. The smell of fresh bread instantly hitting him. The warmth of the bakery contrasts the crisp morning air outside. 

The walls are yellow with a thick white border along the bottom, the floor is a cream tile. The walls are bare save for a white clock and two large paintings. There's a sofa and some display cases filled with pastries and cakes.

There's a gasp, "Louis!"

He looks over to the counter to see a small old woman with short brown hair wearing a red and white polka dot apron. She's also speedily making her way over to him, rounding the counter. 

"Mary!" He replies, holding his arms up smiling wide.

The short woman wraps him in a hug squeezing his middle lightly. She pulls back from him and puts her hands on his cheeks.

"I've missed seeing you," She suddenly twists his ear, "Where have you been?" 

Louis yelps and rubs his ear frowning. She puts her hands on her hips.

He shrugs, "Around."

She narrows her eyes at him but doesn't ask any more questions. He and Susan have a sort of history. She looked after him for about a year when he needed it most. He was having family issues and didn't want to be at home, so he left. They've grown rather close since he found Mary - no, she found him, by some miracle.

She pulls him over to one of the tables and he takes a seat. She walks back over behind the counter. He barely notices the bakery is empty, he must be early. 

There are mismatched tables and chairs. A small flower centerpiece at each table. It looks like a dollhouse set, the same as he remembered, and Louis probably looks a bit out of place sitting here.

"More tattoos Lou," Mary says with a sigh, "Don't they hurt?" 

She sits in front of him and sets down two cups of tea, "How do you possibly have more since the last I saw you?"

He shrugs smiling, thumbing his lip ring.

"How've you been?" He asks in instead.

She smiles warmly bringing the cup to her lips. 

"Oh you know me Louis. I'm the same as always. Nothing exciting ever happens around here."

Louis looks around once more, "You working alone today?"

She shakes her head, "No, I opened a bit early today, and I have someone working with me part time, he should be here a little bit actually."

Louis couldn't help her bake anything, (he can't cook to save his life, let alone bake) but he just doesn't want her to be alone her husband passed away and all of her children moved pretty far moving on with their lives.

Marry interrupts his thoughts, "How have you been though Louis? Really?"

She has a worried look on her face. He wishes everyone would stop worrying so much. He appreciates it, but he's over it, it was months ago. 

He wraps his fingers around the teacup.

"Good," He smiles at her, "Honest. I'm better."

❁

They stay talking for a while longer, until Louis decides he should leave soon for work. Louis says goodbye and parts with a promise to visit soon and a ham and cheese croissant for Niall. Mary walks to the back room, to bake Louis presumes. 

He heads to the door to make his way to work, the record shop only being around the block. 

The door opens abruptly and a warm body slams into his own sending him back a bit. He quickly moves his hands to the stranger's arms to steady the both of them from toppling over. Louis briefly notices that the person against his chest has hair that smells of apples. 

"Oops." The stranger looks up at him and he's met with the greenest eyes he's ever seen, framed by long lashes.

Louis blinks himself out of a stupor, realizing he's staring, "Hi."

Harry takes a step back away from him (unfortunately). Probably noticing that they're strangers near hugging. Harry raises an arm to scratch at the back of his neck. He's wearing a large dark green knit jumper with the sleeves rolled halfway up his forearm.

The curly haired boy smiles slow and God he has dimples. Okay, Louis has to not embarrass himself this time, this is their first proper meeting. 

"What's the rush Curly? The cakes will be here all day." Louis says playfully, and okay where the hell did that come from. Already giving him a nickname he needs to chill. Harry's gonna think he's weird as hell.

Harry blushes lightly, and smiles wider if possible, pink lips stretching. He's really very pretty if he's being honest. 

"Oh no, I work here actually." He stuffs his hands in the pockets of his tight black jeans, "Didn't want to be late."

Of course, of course he works here with Mary, he's probably as sweet as the pastries here.

Louis hums, "Makes sense."

Harry gets a puzzled look on his face and leans in slightly, "Sorry, what was that?"

Louis shakes his head quickly realizing he said that out loud, "Nothing, don't mind me. I'm Louis by the way. Tomlinson."

He holds out a tattooed hand for Harry to shake, which the other boy takes with his larger, much softer hand than Louis' rough, calloused one.

"Harry Styles."

Harry Styles. That's the name of a rock star or a model or something. Who is this boy? 

Louis nods his head once, "It was nice to meet you Curly, and I hate to leave you, but I really must be off to work now."

Harry's eyes widen slightly, "Oh yeah! Me too. I should... bake."

The tattooed boy chuckles lightly, "Well I'll see ya around Harry. I've got croissants to deliver." He holds up the now going cold bag. 

Harry nods his head seriously like delivering croissants is very serious business. It probably is.

"Definitely," Harry says smiling wide again with those dimples. Those will be the death of him.

Louis walks out of the bakery after they say goodbye to each other and as Louis walks back to the record shop with cold ham and cheese croissants he thinks about that boy. He thinks about how much he wants to get to know him.

He also thinks about whether or not Mary would be up for a game of FIFA. Maybe she's a Man Utd fan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh.


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont have a beta and and all mistakes are my own

Curly. They spoke for all of three minutes and he already has a nickname.

Harry probably stays smiling at the door after Louis has walked out for a good minute.

He's just so lovely and his voice is so light and sweet, and his smile is really cute and... no.

No. He's dating Niall, his childhood best friend that he very recently got in touch with and is going to hang out with later in the week.

He shakes himself out of it and walks behind the counter and pulls an apron over his head. He's tying it in the back when he looks up and sees Mary still standing at the table she and Louis were previously sitting at with a hand on her hip and a very accusing raised eyebrow.

Harry blushes and averts his eyes clapping his hands together.

"Mary! Good Morning! What are we making up today?"

❁

Harry is wiping down tables after one of the last customers of the day and decides he's going to sweep before he finally closes up. Mary had already gone home a while ago so it's only him now.

He's locking the front door and pops in an earphone to listen to his playlist as he walks home. Harry hums along as he walks, the sun is nearly gone by now and he quickens his step just a bit, not too keen on being out late alone.

He unlocks the front door of his apartment and sighs heavily, glad to finally be home. Harry likes his small apartment, not many would (especially Damien) but he does. It's small and cute and cozy. Probably not the average home of a 21-year-old, with his pastel pink duvet, frilly accent towels, and scented candles everywhere.

Harry always was a bit more feminine but he wasn't able to fully embrace that side of him because Damien was always telling him he shouldn't be.

The boy toes off his boots and leaves them by the door along with his keys, coat, and wallet.

He puts the kettle on his small kitchen and goes to his room to change into a pair of sweats.

He hums some jingle he remembers hearing as he pours his tea and puts in two sugars, he sits on his small cozy couch with his feet tucked underneath him.

Harry sips his tea and smiles small, he's in a good place, he's happy where he is.

❁ 

Harry wakes up on his couch and he groans because this is horrible for his back. He grudgingly pulls himself forward and groans again when his back aches.

It's time for morning yoga.

Afterward he has a nice breakfast and Harry is feeling exceptionally better and is confident today will be a good day.

He has a day off from work so he decides he'll go to the record shop to pass some time, and if he also wants to see if Louis is working today but no one but him has to know.

He walks into the record shop and the bell at the door tings. He makes a beeline for some vinyls on the far end of the shop.

He doesn't see anyone working, he's just noticed it's actually completely empty, save for some voices he thinks are coming from the backroom that sound like whoever they belong to are bickering.

Harry pouts. What was the point in coming if the tattooed boy isn't here?

❁

Louis sighs heavily, "Nick you can't possibly believe aliens do not exist! That's insane. How can you believe we are the only ones in the universe?"

"Listen Lewis, once there is factual proof aliens exist I'll jump on this little bandwagon but until then, they aren't real."

Louis shakes his head at the tall gangly man, he's done with this argument. Nick is an idiot.

He walks out of the backroom to man the front desk, and stops in his tracks when he see's Harry's curly mop of hair.

"Curly, hey!"

Louis winces slightly as the nickname passes his lips so easily.

The other boy doesn't seem to mind as he turns and smiles wide.

"Louis. Hi!"

Louis smiles back and tries to keep his cool in front of the pretty boy and walks over near the indie section where the boy is currently standing.

"If you need anything let me know, I'd be glad to help," Louis says as he nears, taking the boy in completely.

Harry looks at him with wide green eyes and red lips and nods his head slightly looking up at him from under his lashes.

Louis sucks in a breath and nods once, "Right, well. I'll be... right... over, um, over there,"

He points his thumb in some direction behind him, "That way."

Louis takes a step backward unable to remove his eyes from Harry and stumbles slightly.

He curses under his breath and thanks all of his lucky stars he doesn't fall. Harry's giggling at him and God help him, it's the cutest laugh he's ever heard.

Louis feels his face flame and he turns quickly trying to hide his blush. The tattooed boy stalks over to some bins near the front and starts to organize records.

Unbeknownst to both boys in the shop a certain gangly limbed man was watching the entire exchange and snickers under his breath at his co-worker's fumble.

He decides he would like to have a little fun with Louis' seemingly new little crush because he quite likes getting under the man's skin.

He blew his breath into his hand and sniffed it quickly. He sniffs under his arms checking for any weird smells, that would put off the long legged beauty.

He licks over his teeth and fluffs his quiffed hair. Besides, he's quite cute, maybe they'll fall for each other?

The man smirks to himself and saunters over to where the boy Louis was talking to earlier is standing.

"Hey," he shoves his hands in his pockets, "looking for anything in particular?"

Harry turns around and smiles kindly at the man who approaches him. He looks to be in his late twenties and he has very tall, brown hair and sparse stubble. He looks friendly enough, judging by his smile.

Harry opens his mouth to respond to say, no thanks I'm fine. But the tall man beats him to it.

"Would you look at that, a 1975 fan," he raises his eyebrows in question at the album in his hands, "Sorry how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Nick, Nick Grimshaw."

"Harry Styles." He manages to get out before he's off talking again. Harry having yet to say another word.

"I work here with doodle boy back there," Nick points to Louis behind him and Harry frowns at the nickname. 

He spares a glance at the boy from over Nick's narrow shoulders and he catches blue eyes set in glare in their direction. He's guessing towards Nick. He wonders briefly what that's about.

"So what brings you here? You like The 1975? Me too, I actually just saw them in concert a while back. Amazing."

That catches his attention and the next thing he knows he's engaged in a conversation with Nick about music.

It's exciting for him, honestly, to make a new friend so quickly and easily. He wasn't able to have this before. He lost his friends and gave up a social life when he was dating Damien. He'd always tell him how Harry's friends only liked him because he was pretty and they were all trying to get a pass at him. 

Of course, Harry never believed it because he knew his friends better than Damien did, but it made his boyfriend happy to stay away from them. So that's what he did. Damien's friends became Harry's "friends."

"So Hazza, we should go out together sometime soon, you know, to get to know each other better." Nick says loudly.

The boy in question nods eagerly and they exchange numbers and agree to hang out properly soon.

Harry quickly heads out as he has errands to run, unknowing of blue eyes trailing after him.

❁

Harry's morning is much like yesterday's and every other day, but he skips breakfast and wakes up in bed after learning his lesson not to sleep on the couch anymore (even though he does it all the time anyway.)

He pulls on an orange jumper and contemplates putting his hair into a bun or putting it into plaits. He settles on plaiting his hair into two and decides the scarf will be for a much warmer day. He puts on a light coat of mascara and a bit of tinted lip balm and he's on his way.

An hour before his lunch break he gets a text.

Nick Grimshaw: Hey ;) wanna get lunch? Roobar? I'll have u back in time 4 work.

Harry: Sure! My lunch break is in an hour, so I'll see you then.

The boy is slightly put off by the winky face Nick used, but Harry admits he doesn't know him super well, so maybe it's just his thing.

When Harry's lunch break comes around he takes off his apron and washes his hands. He takes a short walk to the address Nick had sent him.

He had left a bit earlier in case he got lost or took a wrong turn. When the green-eyed boy gets into the small restaurant he scans the room quickly for any sign of Nick. When he turns up empty he takes a seat at one of the two seater tables and waits.

❁

Harry has been waiting for almost twenty minutes when he finally shows up and he's close to leaving back to the bakery when Nick finally walks in.

"So sorry I'm late Curly I got caught up in some stuff at the shop."

Harry grimaces slightly at the nickname. It sounds odd coming from someone who isn't Louis. He doesn't think he likes it very much when it's Nick saying it, or anyone that isn't Louis for that matter.

"That's alright," Harry says, offhandedly, "everything alright back at the shop?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's great. Just had a bit of things to work out with doodle boy."

Harry furrows his brow at the name, "What about? If you don't mind me asking." He really just wants to hear more about Louis if he's being honest.

"Aliens. I don't believe in aliens and Louis thinks it's preposterous."

Harry isn't even upset that Nick kept him waiting (actually he is. punctuality is everything.). He's now more puzzled as to why this man doesn't believe in aliens?

"That is preposterous. You're not serious." The younger boy says dumbly.

Nick sighs loudly, "Oh not you too. No, I don't think they're real. It's all some conspiracy bull, made up by some stoners."

Harry shakes his head and reconsiders everything he's ever thought about this person.

❁

Nick and Harry talk and eat lunch and Harry learns that the man is a radio host for a university and he gets to meet a lot of cool bands and artists and go to a lot of cool concerts which Nick suggests they go to one someday. He's currently working at the record store as just some side job until he can make radio hosting full time.

"How long have you been working there with Louis?" Harry wonders aloud, "and Niall." He adds quickly.

"Only about a year or so now but I don't-"

"Is it fun? Working with Louis... and Niall." Harry interrupts.

"Uh, yeah it's alright when they're both not being idiots. Why?" Nick wonders, he doesn't really want to talk about Louis, the fool, he'd much rather talk about himself and try to woo Harry.

"Just curious, he seems like an interesting person is all." Harry mumbles quietly looking down pushing his chips around on his plate.

Nick narrows his eyes at the boy.

"He's nothing special, with those tattoos maybe, they all look a bit like doodles. Which is why I call him doodle boy which is perfect because he wants to be an artist, he's studying art in school. Which let's be realistic we all know they hardly make any money." Nick mutters trying to bad mouth the blue-eyed boy.

"I like his tattoos I think they're kinda beautiful. His body's covered in art." Harry states hopelessly endeared by the tattooed boy.

Nick humphs and tries to change the subject but Harry says he needs to get back to work and away he goes.

❁

A couple of days later Harry's lounging around in his flat. He's already cleaned the whole place up, done his laundry and baked a ton of lemon cookies for no one to eat. He's just painted his nails a new color and he's waiting for them to dry when he gets a text.

He fumbles for a moment with wet nails but he manages.

Nialler: Hazzy! come hang!!! leems talking my ear off. Help!!

Harry has no clue who or what Leem is but he agrees anyway. He'll bring them some lemon cookies.

Haz: haha sure. I'll be there gimme an hour. whats ur address??

Niall buzzes Harry up and he knocks on the door. Harry is holding a tin with cookies and he hears a voice moaning in what seems despair (Leem?) when a blue-eyed blond opens the door.

The blond pulls him into a hug, "Thanks for coming. Ignore Liam. He's a nervous wreck. He's proposing to his girlfriend, Sophia, on their anniversary and she thinks he's breaking up with her and he can't tell her anything because it'll ruin the surprise and now he's afraid she'll say no."

Niall takes a breath having said that all in one go, "I love my friend, but jeez he's freaking out over nothing. He just won't listen."

Harry aw's and Niall lets him in. He see's Liam wallowing on an ottoman that's way too small for the man's large physique.

He giggles and takes in his friends flat. It's the stereotypical flat of a single 21-twenty-one-year-old if he's being honest.

Beer bottles, socks, underwear, piled dishes and the smell of takeout. He's surprisingly not grossed out, being the neat freak that he is.

Harry hands Niall the tin he's holding, "I baked cookies."

Niall opens the box with urgency and immediately takes a bite with no questions.

He moans obscenely and rolls his eyes back, "You're a saint. I'm so glad we've re-kindled our love. Stay forever. Marry me?"

There's a groan from the ottoman.

Harry chuckles lightly, "Of course I'll marry you, Niall. I've waited so long for you to ask."

Niall smiles goofily at him through a mouthful of cookie. he cradles the tin in his hand and plops onto the couch. Cookies in one hand. Beer in the other. 

Harry takes a seat next to him and Niall offers him a beer to which he politely declines.

"Sorry for the slight mess, I haven't cleaned in like two days," he pauses, "Weeks?"

Niall shrugs and takes a swig of his beer.

"Ni, ew, that's so gross." Liam says, his face smashed into the cushion.

Niall rolls his eyes, "Liam this is Harry Styles. Harry this is Liam Payne, Human Puppy."

Niall nods to himself because he's so very clever and Liam sits up grumbling.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Liam smiles warmly, eyes crinkling. He's got a buzzed head and he's wearing a vest that shows off his muscled arms.

Harry smiles brightly in return, "Hi," he says dragging out the vowel.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. If you love her as much as it seems you do, I'm sure she loves you just the same?"

Liam turns his head slightly and looks at the curly haired boy with curious brown eyes. Niall's right, he does resemble a puppy dog.

"Thanks..." Liam mumbles. He gets up quickly, "Well I hate to be rude and leave so suddenly but I left my flatmate, Louis, at home alone. There's no knowing what's happened in the time I've been gone."

Harry perks up again at the possibility of that Louis being the same as Niall's Louis.

"Louis from the record shop?" Harry says out loud before he can stop himself.

Niall speaks up from his place on the couch, "Here take some cookies home and lighten up, chill out a bit, everything will be fine." 

Liam sighs rubbing his forehead, "Yup. he's my best mate but a hopeless flatmate. I once left him home for an hour, one hour, and our fridge was gone. Completely gone. Nowhere to be found. When I asked him about it, he had nothing to say other than it just wouldn't stop running."

Niall shakes the tin of cookies at the boy filled with endless worries.

Liam sighs like it's second nature when the tattooed boy is mentioned as he says goodbye and takes his leave along with a smaller tin of cookies.

Niall cackles loudly out of nowhere slightly startling Harry.

"Good luck to Lou's future boyfriend," Niall says when he's calmed down, "That man needs someone who can either keep up with him or help him slow down."

Harry's ears perk at this. Is Niall not dating Louis?

No why would he say something like that if he was?

The green-eyed boy decides to go for it, "He's not seeing anyone at the moment?"

"Nah Tommo is single and ready to mingle, has been for a while, after Zay-" Niall cuts himself off quickly seeming to realize something. He shoves another cookie in his mouth and mumbles some.

Harry isn't really paying any attention though because Louis is single Louis is single Louis is single.

His phone rings with a text.

Nick Grimshaw: Hey we should hang out 2morrow nite ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry i havent updated in so long dont hate me. ive also changed the title of this fic. sorry if you dont like it but i do.


	5. five

Harry is currently in the bakery's kitchen kneading some dough. He's going to make croissants and he's trying a new recipe he's really excited about. It's about mid-afternoon and things are unusually slow.

Well it's actually completely empty. Mary's out today running errands and he was left in charge.

Harry's had a pretty eventful few weeks, if he does say so himself. He's reunited with an old friend, made new friends and in the process developed a minor (major) crush on someone.

His phone buzzes in his pocket. He sighs it's probably Nick.

That's all Nick really is, to be honest. Just one big sigh.

Nick had been interesting and cool to talk to at first, but as time went on Harry discovered that Nick Grimshaw just really liked to talk about one thing, and that was himself. 

(You should come down and see me radio host some time. I know a friend who knows a friend who knows Kelly Osbourne. Pretty impressive right? I know.)

When he wasn't going on and on about himself he was talking negatively about Louis. 

(I just don't understand Louis Tomlinson and the fantasy world he lives in. He acts so tough and hard but he's really not. He's all bark and no bite. See, I know how to back up my words. I know how to bite.)

If he wasn't talking badly about Louis he had something to say about pretty much anyone else around him. 

(Eugh Harry did you see that mans hair! How did he even leave his home this morning!)

To be quite honest he's surprised the man hasn't found something about Harry to pick on.

He sighs again. He's been avoiding Nick's calls and texts and even stopped going to the record shop so he wouldn't chance running into him. Which also means he hasn't spoken to or even seen Louis in weeks.

And Harry knows, he knows, it would be so easy to just talk to Nick and say he's not interested in being his friend or his anything, but he's just not good at that.

He's not good at saying no. Yeah sure he's changed from the Harry he was a year ago, but saying no or turning people down always has and always will be difficult for him.

He doesn't like disappointing people.

He hears the bell at the door ring and he quickly puts down the dough to move to the front counter to greet whoever walked in.

"Hi! Welcome to-"

Harry cuts himself off when he see's who has just walked in.

"Harold!" The boy grimaces inwardly at the name and the man himself.

Nick walks up to the counter with a large grin, "Haven't seen or heard from you in ages Hazza. What's going on. We still on for that concert? Oh! My God Harry you should have seen this lady with the bluest hair-"

Harry sighs it's now or never.

"Listen Nick," Harry cuts the man off before he can start, "I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch with you. I just don't think we're on the same page?"

Nick finally, finally, shuts his mouth and stares dumbfounded into green eyes.

Oh. Did Harry read this wrong?

No he's pretty sure was being a little more than friendly, so Harry continues.

"I just want to make it clear I'm not interested in being anything more than friends with you." Harry smiles small at the tall man before him.

Nick nods his head once, at a loss for words because, well, that's a first.

See Nick had originally started talking to Harry just to get a jab Louis. He didn't really like the doe-eyed boy. If they ended up a couple then so be it. It would have irked Louis and Harry looks like a good fuck so it's a win-win.

He hadn't anticipated Harry not thinking he was attractive because everyone thinks he's attractive.

Nick shakes his head and looks back at the boy before him. No there's no way Harry doesn't like him. Maybe he hasn't been trying hard enough?

"So about that concert"

❁

On his walk back home from the bakery Harry gets a text from Niall.

Nialler: HAZZY! mate! come hang with me and the lads sometime soon!!! we haven't all proper hung out?! it's been nearly a month!

Harry shakes his head fondly at the blonds use of exclamation points as he types out a response.

Hazzy: haha yeah sure im sure you remember im always up for anything!

Niall's response is immediate.

Nialler: of course i remember! you were a wild one curly! and if you're still as wild as i remember we'll all get along great!

Harry laughs at the blonds text as he remembers the antics he and Niall got up to when they were younger. 

He types out a response and by the time he gets home he's set to hang out with three other boys later on in the week.

❁

Louis sighs loudly.

He doesn't get asked whats wrong like he was hoping.

So he sighs again.

Nothing.

He's getting ready to take in another large breath to let out when-

"What. Is. It. Louis."

Well then.

He looks at Liam from his upside down position on the couch. The blood is all rushing to his head and he's not sure it was a good idea to play Fifa like this but he has a point to prove.

"Well Liam, I was just wondering if we're gonna play Fifa all night like we always do, or are we gonna go out and get drunk?"

Liam's eyes don't leave the screen, "Neither. We're going over to Niall's to hang out with him and Harry and be social."

Louis perks up immediately. He sits up and flings the controller in Liam's direction.

It ends up hitting his thigh.

"Liam lets go we can't be late they're expecting us."

"Hey what about the game- I never told you what time we have to be there!"

Louis stands quickly and his head feels like a giant balloon, he nearly falls over from the dizziness.

"It doesn't matter Liam, punctuality is everything!"

The brown-eyed boy watches Louis rush from room to room, rip his shirt off, brush his teeth and poke himself in the eye with an eyeliner pencil.

Louis is now trying to put on deodorant, and stuff his feet in his shoes at the same time. He hobbles back over to the restroom to look at his beard.

Should he shave? He's starting to look bit scruffy.

Wait, there is no time to shave they need to go.

He shoves his feet into his shoes properly, grabs his keys and wallet and rushes out the door.

"Wait- Louis!"

Liam looks around the room. This is his life.

He looks dejectedly at the T.V. and frowns down at the controllers, "I was actually wining."

Liam gets off the couch and grabs jackets for both him and Louis since, "The idiot forgot a jacket. It's bloody freezing outside."

He grumbles and locks the door behind him as he makes his ways down the steps.

❁ 

Louis knocks on Niall's door, and steps back folding his hands in front of him.

Liam speaks up from next to him, "What are you doing? You never knock."

The tattooed boy glares at him and pinches his cheek, "It's called manners Liam."

Liam winces and scoffs, "Oh really? You care suddenly?"

The boy in question huffs, "I've had an awakening."

Liam shakes his head knowing exactly what was up.

Just then the door opens and there's a shirtless, pantless Irishman who looks like he just woke up.

"You knocked?" He says through a yawn.

"Yeah, ask this one over here," Liam jerks his thumb in the direction of a now disappointed looking boy, "Niall how many times have I asked you to not answer the door naked?"

Louis sighs loudly again and makes his way through the front door pushing past the two boys bickering about when is it a good time to be naked.

Louis falls back on the couch and he's back to square one.

❁

Louis, Liam, and Niall are drinking and arguing about whether red or blue is a better flavor, and Louis seems to be the only one to understand the concept that colors aren't flavors.

"Liam listen to me. Niall, you too. You're both being idiots, those aren't flavors those are colors."

Niall looks over at Louis, eyes wide. 

Louis snorts at the sight of him.

"OK but Louis," Niall stresses, "Which color tastes better?"

What.

Louis looks to Liam for help only to find him with a very similar expression. Okay.

"Red. The color red tastes better."

Liam jumps up from his seat and his beer sloshes, "Ha! Aha! Yes!"

Niall hangs his head in defeat and they're adults.

Just then there's a knock on the door, and Louis stands to answer the door as he's seems to be the only one in the room who has enough sense to. They're waiting for the pizza arrive so Louis assumes it's probably him.

"I'll get it lads."

He swings open the door and instead of there being a pimply teenager holding boxes of pizza there's a beautiful, tall human with a head of curly hair.

Harry's lips instantly curl into a wide smile, and he's the actual sun. It's around 7pm and the sun has set but that's because he's standing right here in Niall Horan's doorway. What a blessed day.

"Harry," Louis says, his eyes never leave the boy's green ones, "You're here."

The sun blinks slowly and smiles even wider, "Hi, yeah I am. How are you?"

"Alright, me and the boys were all just drinking and having a chat, m'glad you're joining us. We could do with someone new in our little friend group," 

Louis leans against the door frame and stuffs his hands in his pockets, "But now, I'm wonderful." 

Harry giggles. He fucking giggles and Louis can't stop looking at him.

"I'm glad I'm here too. It's really great to meet with old friends, and meet new people in the process."

Louis blinks owlishly. 

"Harry!"

Niall comes bounding to the door, "Red or blue?! Blue or red?!"

Harry's pink lips form a confused pout and his eyes finally (unfortunately) leave Louis', and they both turn to face the blond.

"In what context are we talking?"

Niall whispers, "Flavors."

Harry doesn't miss a beat, "Blue. It's a prettier color anyways."

Harry shrugs small and Louis looks over at him. Their gazes meet again and Harry's eyes are fucking sparkling he's sure of it.

Louis speaks up, "You're very right Harry, blue is the better flavor. I've always preferred green meself because you know ahem apples."

Harry is still looking at him with fucking sparkly eyes and he's still the sun and Louis still cant stop looking at him until-

"Wait a minute- Louis you said earlier that you liked red! Why the sudden change? Green aint an option neither!"

"I've had an awakening Niall." He responds flatly.

"Oh yeah I'm sure."

"What can I say, Niall? I've had an enlightening few weeks." Louis says grinning at Harry, who smiles back shyly.

"Awakening my arse!" Liam shouts from inside.

It's Louis who hangs his head this time. 

❁ 

All the boys are sat around Niall's living room and they've long since moved past how colors taste.

Harry's currently sat next to Louis, and they're talking about music and all is right in the world.

"Fleetwood Mac?"

"Of course!"

"Alright. How about some One Direction?"

Harry giggles a bit at the unexpected band and if Louis absolutely swoons no one has to know.

"Every once in a while," He says through laughter, "They do have a good album or two I will admit."

Louis reaches out wraps a curl around his finger. Harry preens at the light touch.

"What's so funny curly? Just because I'm tough and tattooed doesn't mean I can't appreciate a bit of 1D."

They both laugh lightly and Harry's about to dive into how great their last album was when a phone rings.

Louis' hand leaves Harry's hair and goes straight to his pocket, "Shit sorry, lemme just-"

He answers the phone without checking who it is, it's probably a telemarketer or something anyways.

"Hello"

There's a pause and he's is about to hang up until-

"Louis?"


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i disappeared. college sucks.

"Louis?"

You know those moments in movies where everything except for the main character is going in slow motion, and they can't really register anything that's happening around them because they're so focused on something else? Yeah, just picture that for a moment.

Louis stands abruptly from his seat on the couch and rushes over to the balcony, he faintly hears his name being called behind him but he shuts the glass door.

Louis takes a deep breath, "Why are you calling me? Why do you think this is OK?"

I haven't heard from you in months, he doesn't say.

"I just wanted- I wanted to talk," Zayn's voice stutters a bit, "I want to see you."

Louis scoffs, "You want to see me?"

Zayn left him for someone else, what could he possibly want from him? Why is he still on the phone with him? He doesn't matter anymore. He hasn't mattered in a long time.

Even if Louis doesn't give a single fuck about him anymore. It's been so long since he's heard his voice.

Not after all those months ago when they were yelling and screaming. Angry and crying.

When Louis had tried reach out and fix what was far from fixing.

Still so far from fixing.

When Zayn had ignored him for so long like years of a relationship meant absolutely nothing to him.

"I want to see you. I've realized how bad I've fucked up. I want to start over, I know it won't be easy but I'm so- I'm just so lost without you-"

He can feel his heart pounding, he can actually hear his heart pounding in his ears.

Louis shakes his head, "Stop. Just stop. You don't get to do this. You don't get to do this to me."

Everything is so loud. It's all loud, he feels like he's shouting. It feels like his heart is in his stomach.

He hears Zayn inhale shakily, "Lou, I'm sorry, I'm more sorry than I'll ever be in my entire life."

He hangs up the phone quickly and it drops from his hands. It's probably cracked but it doesn't really matter. He sits on the chaise Niall has on his balcony and lights a cigarette.

He's smoked three cigarettes when he hears the glass door open and shut.

Louis glances behind him to find Liam picking up his phone.

"Hey Li, Whats up? Miss me?"

Liam smiles small, sad, "Always Lou. Heard you shouting a bit. Y'alright?"

So he was yelling a bit. Louis shrugs.

He looks back down at the cigarette in his hand, "Don't worry 'bout me Payno-"

"I always worry Louis. You especially are no exception."

"Well don't," Louis responds swiftly and sternly.

"So that was-"

Louis smashes the cigarette into the ground and rubs his eyes with his hands, "Yeah. Yeah, it was him."

He laughs humorlessly and turns to look at Liam, "Why can't he just leave me alone Li?"

Liam's fuming. He's fucking boiling because his best friend- no they're closer than that, his brother is hurting because some arsehole hurt him.

Liam wraps an arm around the boy and they're silent for a while.

"I'm not- I don't want him back, don't think that I do. It just hurts to think about sometimes, you know?"

Liam nods and stays silent. He knows how Louis feels about Zayn, was there for it all. He watched his friend break down and become someone he didn't know that that well, but Liam has also watched him grow into an even better person and become the Louis everyone now knows and loves. Liam has always been there for his best friend and that won't ever change.

"I was fine. I am fine. I've long since moved on. Why is he suddenly trying to fuck that up for me?"

"Fuck him. He has some fucking nerve calling you," Liam says gruffly, not being able to hold in his anger.

"We're here for you Lou, we always have been, and we always will be. Hey, we've even gotten Harry into our little circle, and I'm sure he isn't going anywhere soon he's absolutely charmed by you," Liam laughs, "I swear his eyes sparkle."

Louis drops his head onto Liam's shoulder, "Fucking knew it."

❁

Louis walks back into Niall's living room announcing, "Alright where were we? Minor hiccup. no biggie."

Louis catches Niall's gaze and the blond raises a curious brow at him. Louis responds with a wink. Liam then taps him and whispers in his ear.

Louis plops himself back down onto the couch beside Harry, who is staring at him with worried eyes, obviously having had heard him raise his voice outside.

Louis grins at him, "What's the matter now curly?"

Harry bites his lip, "You're alright?" He rushes to add, "You don't have to tell me what's wrong, since... you don't really know me that well, but- you're okay?"

"Oh, but Harry in the short time we've spoken, I feel we've known one another a lifetime!"

Harry laughs and dimples and is caring and so so great.

"But... um seriously, Harry, don't worry about it. Now, what were you saying about lovely 1D?"

Harry's laugh subsides and he looks into Louis' very blue, kohl-lined eyes, and smirks.

"The short, loud one is so hot."

"Oh really!" Louis exclaims, grinning, "I've always had a thing for the tall lanky one to be honest."

❁

The boys are playing Mario Kart now, and Harry is currently in the lead. Louis laughs loudly when he passes Harry and the younger boy reaches out a hand to smack at Louis' controller.

"It's the final round. The stakes are high. Who will be the winner of the million dollar prize!"

Niall is so far behind he's given up on winning and is doing commentary in his announcer's voice. Liam is a close fourth but there's no hope for him lets be honest.

Harry crosses the finish line winning the game. He jumps up from his seat shrieking.

"Yes! Yes! I won."

Niall shoots up from his seat next, "And Styles is our winner!"

"What are you gonna do with the money Harry?" Liam asks excitedly.

Niall holds the tv remote next to Harry's mouth as a mock microphone. Harry puts his two hands over Niall's.

"Well I'd first like to thank my mum, she always been my number one fan, I love her so much," Harry says into the tv remote breathing heavily like he's actually just raced a car.

Louis actually can't breathe from laughing so hard because Liam and Niall are shouting a bunch of ridiculous questions like reporters and for a moment Harry's eyes glisten like he's about to cry (what a proper actor).

"I'd also like to say that I'm donating all the money to a foundation to save the whales and dolphins from Seaworld! Thank you so much for this opportunity. Thank you!"

Soon enough they're all laughing loudly, hugging and jumping in a circle.

Liam suddenly stops jumping checking the time.

"Oh geez. It's almost midnight?" Liam worries.

Louis rolls his eyes and they break up the group hug, "Ugh, what a square."

Harry runs a hand through his curls, "Wait, really? I've got work tomorrow."

"Ugh, two squares," Louis mocks again, "looks like we're the only cool ones, right Niall?" Louis holds his fist out to the blond.

"Lou, we've both got to work tomorrow too, ya git."

Louis sighs heavily and dramatically and flops back down on the couch like a starfish limbs spread in different directions.

"Well, I guess I should get going then?" Harry says, and he's changed now, less loud and carefree. Quieter and kind of shy.

Liam says the same and they all start towards the door Liam chatting with Niall and Louis with Harry.

"How are you getting home then Curly?" Louis quips of curiosity.

Harry pulls out some earbuds, "Oh, I'm walking! A good time for me to think."

Louis' eyebrows raise, "A pretty boy like you shouldn't be walking about this late. Let me walk you?"

Louis nods his head, set on his decision, and Harry blushes fish-mouthing for words.

"O-oh okay. Y-yeah, alright." the boy manages to stutter out.

Harry seems to shake out of his stupor, "But how will you be getting home!"

Louis shakes Harry off with a wave of his hand, "Don't you worry your cute curly head about me. I've got tattoos... and muscles! I'm tough."

Niall snorts, "You wear makeup."

"Eyeliner!"

"Whatever." The blond huffs.

Liam turns to Harry, "Just let him walk you home? His mind will be much more at peace if he doesn't have to wonder whether you got home safe alright. You can also always tell him to fuck off."

Liam smiles with crinkly eyes, and Harry can't resist such a puppy.

Harry nods his head small still blushing furiously, "I was gonna let him anyway, to be honest with you, Liam."

❁

The night is calm and the air is crisp, but it's the kind of cold Louis' gotten used to, living here all his life. He's had so many memories in this town, both good and bad. Despite down times, he loves it here all the same.

"Hope you don't mind that I kinda forced you into letting me walk with you?" Louis says bashfully.

Harry shakes his head quickly, eyes wide, "No! Er... um, I mean, no. I definitely don't mind at all."

Louis grins, "Alright, that's good then, because if I'm being honest with you I really wanted to spend a bit more time with you."

Harry bushes again and looks down at the ground, "Me too."

"Aw now don't do that Curly. Let's see your pretty face." Louis says confidently, now that he's getting a positive reaction.

There's shouting coming from some loud drunks in front of a pub down the street they're walking on.

As they near the pub, Louis can hear what they're arguing about. The front of the pub is slightly crowded with people trying to watch two drunks fight.

A tall brute-looking man pushes another short brute-looking man. They're both obviously intoxicated, red in the face. There's a girl standing off to the side, hair a mess, heels in hand, shouting for a Jimmy to "let it go and leave".

The tall man who Louis presumes is Jimmy shoves the short man again and he stumbles into the street as he and Harry near closer. He can see Harry fidgeting nervously with his hands from the corner of his eye and Louis instinctively places an arm around him to bring the boy closer into his side. Louis ducks his head and slightly picks up speed.

He normally wouldn't have a problem walking by a pub with some aggressive drunks, but the younger boy is clearly bothered and in turn Louis is too.

They make it past the pub and it isn't until they cross the next street that Louis realizes he still has his arm around the other boy.

Now being able to fully register this beautiful boy against him he realizes how well they fit together, even despite Harry being a few inches taller than him he managed to fit himself perfectly into his side. He also smells nice, like citrus and it just feels nice, having him there.

He's not afraid to admit he got butterflies.

The boy quietly directs Louis on where to go and soon enough they're both in front of Harry's apartment building.

"Alright then Harry, I guess this is where I leave you. Thanks for letting me walk you." Louis says chuckling to himself.

Harry smiles at Louis, and even in the dark night with only the moon and a street lamp as their light, the boy's green eyes still sparkle at him.

"Thank you for walking me, and thanks for um-" He pauses and takes a deep breath.

Louis cuts in noticing his nerves, "Don't worry about it, as long as you're alright?"

Harry looks at the tattooed boy in relief, "Yeah I'm fine, thanks to you."

"Then that's all that matters," Louis says grinning, "Tonight was fun though Curly. We should all hang out again soon. We could be the greatest squad there ever was, I reckon."

Harry laughs and it's definitely a sound Louis wants to elicit from him again and again.

"Well I should go in now and you should get home it's late, thank you again, Louis. Goodnight."

Harry suddenly leans in close and pecks his cheek with soft lips. The boy lingers for just a moment and before he can blink the green eyed boy is hurrying inside.

Louis watches the door close behind him, he brings a hand to his cheek and it's so fucking cliche but he can still feel his lips.

Louis sighs and he feels like a teenaged girl in an angsty movie, "Goodnight."

Louis walks away, away from Harry's apartment building (where Harry is freaking out over his small burst of courage) with the biggest grin on his face.

And yeah, he's fully aware he may look like a complete and total lunatic smiling at no one but Louis Tomlinson just got a kiss from a cute boy and he'll be damned if he pretends he isn't ecstatic.

**Author's Note:**

> please be nice im fragile


End file.
